


New Roots

by kihophoric



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Really Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihophoric/pseuds/kihophoric
Summary: Hyungwon writes up a fake dating contract to get his two friends to have a smooth-sailing "yes I have a boyfriend" family holiday season, if only to give himself some peace and quiet from the usual complaints.





	New Roots

 

It started with a ridiculous proposition from their mutual friend.

“Just date Kihyun,” Hyungwon spoke as if he was recommending Wonho to try a new flavor of ice-cream. “And leave me alone.”

“Here I am,” Wonho set his mug down, “pouring my raw emotions out onto the table, on just how much I _don’t_ want to be roped down, and this is your solution?” He punctuated his reply with a scoff. “And to a complete stranger, no less. Who’s this Kihyun, anyway?”

“Look, it’d just be for a few weeks,” Hyungwon pulled at his hair in frustration. “If you don’t want your brother to interrogate you at your family gatherings, then don’t give him a reason to.”

“What, hook up with a guy and then break up once I’m done using him?” Wonho put a hand up to his chest in offense. “Is that really how you think of me?”

“Right, because you’re a big bad meanie,” Hyungwon stared with a deadpan expression before shaking his head. “Y’all will be mutually using each other, alright? He’s on the same boat with his family.”

Wonho deliberated silently.

“God, please, I’m begging you. Let me write up a complete contract, and be that unbiased third-party or whatever.” Hyungwon tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “I swear to god, y’all both get on my damn nerves every holiday season.”

“And when it’s all over and he still wants to stay together? What then?”

“Then I’ll add a clause for you both to go your merry ways into the sunset, never to see each other again. There. Happy, mister full-of-himself?”  

 

 

 

After an email briefing of the barest minimum of each other’s information, and then an e-signature of the contract because Hyungwon’s lazy ass couldn’t be bothered to show up in person, the two met up at a rendezvous.

The location of choice was a public library in the suburbs. Wonho specifically made sure it was far enough away from any potential prying eyes of his close friends or relatives. Although in hindsight, maybe he should’ve also asked Kihyun for his family’s neighborhood, to be double-safe.

“Other side of town,” Kihyun waved off Wonho’s query, perusing the astronomy shelf in front of them. He sniffled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before briefly glancing over. “I did text you back an okay, didn’t I?”

Wonho shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jacket. “So. Nosy family, huh?”

Kihyun clicked his tongue without taking his eyes off the books. “They’re manageable.” He picked out a book and began sifting through the pages with interest, pausing before he spoke again. “I can take care of myself. This whole charade is quite useless, frankly.”

“Excuse me?” Wonho made sure his scowl could be heard by the person who found floating rocks millions of miles away to be of more importance than the person standing next to him. “Hyungwon said–”

“Relax, I didn’t say I’m dropping out of our plan,” Kihyun’s eyes lingered on Wonho this time, as if sizing him up. “We just have different reasons for going through it, is all.”

“Look, if you’re gonna take this as a joke-”

“Not a joke,” Kihyun snapped his book shut and turned to face Wonho, his brows furrowed. “And if you’re going to pretend to know me, you better learn that I, Yoo Kihyun, would never take _my own word_ as a joke.”

A moment’s pause. “Alright, then,” Wonho cleared his throat, “So what’s your reason?”

“My Christmas gift to Hyungwon this year.”

“Which is?” Wonho’s eyes narrowed.

Kihyun let out a snort. “Letting him think he’s of any help to me at all.”

 

 

 

“Don’t you have anything more decent?”

Wonho wondered how he ended up asking for fashion advice from a complete _nerd_. And then he said so out loud to the person presently meticulously rearranging his closet.

“First of all, rude,” Kihyun paused in neatly sorting out clothes from a box meant for donations. “Secondly, it’s in the contract. If you have a problem with me dressing you up for my family’s events, take it to Hyungwon.”

“Do we _have_ to go to your aunt’s dinner?” Wonho looked at himself in the mirror and pulled down at the all-too-small button-down his dresser-upper had wrongly assumed he could borrow. “Didn’t you claim you can take care of yourself, or whatever?”

“I didn’t _claim_ it, I _said_ it, you insufferable turnip,” Kihyun bristled. “And we’re going to make us more believable. Word gets around, you know.” He rummaged through the donations box once more and confidently held up what got Wonho second place in an ugly sweater contest years ago. “And so, if you want to pass for my boyfriend, you need to dress to my taste.”

“Why, you’ve never dated anyone with fashion sense before?” Wonho rolled his eyes at the resulting angry squawks. He sighed in surrender. “Fine. As long as I don’t have to _act_ to your taste.”

A wicked smile slowly grew on Kihyun’s face. “You really didn’t read the contract, did you?”

 

 

 

Who the hell reads contracts before signing them?

His fake boyfriend, and incidentally, so would the fake Wonho.

“And isn’t this the most charming boy!” A grandmother cooed while maintaining an iron-grip on Wonho’s hands that she had refused to let lose after their handshake moments ago. Wonho could feel Kihyun’s smugness piercing through the back of his head. He smiled meekly at the woman before turning his head in search of his dear beloved. Sure enough, he saw the other sitting back arched, legs crossed on the sofa and sporting a wide grin at the scene in between blowing his nose.

“So what do you do, Wonho?” An uncle sitting near them asked, swirling a glass of wine.

“I’m uh, in accounting.” Kihyun had briefed him about his pretend occupation, and Wonho hoped to god he wasn’t questioned too much further.

“Oh, really. At which Big 4?”

“None of them.” Wonho had no idea what that meant, but damn, Kihyun sure knew his family’s style of inquiry.

The response raised more than one set of eyebrows in the living room. Clearly, not working for the Big 4 was a Big Deal around here. Wonho mentally made a note to ask Kihyun later just why he couldn’t have worked there.

“Now why would that stop Kihyun?” A younger aunt offered. “He’s always been a bit of a rebel in this family.”

Wonho nearly choked on his own wine. Meanwhile, Kihyun was staring off into space and looking obviously pleased with himself.

“Of course he’s from a different class,” another uncle quipped, eyeing Wonho’s arms. “You must have all the free time in the world.”

Before Wonho could make a run for it, a woman spoke up. “Hey now, you can’t assume anything. Why, our own Minho has time to work out, _and_ he’s rose up as the director of sales in two years.”

“That’s because Minho doesn’t _sleep_ ,” Kihyun shivered, pulling a throw around him.

“Or have time for this side of the family, apparently,” someone else added, under their breath but still loud enough for half the room to hear.

“Funny, I could say the same for Taeil–”

“Dinner time!” The man introduced as Kihyun’s father called out with a clap, unfortunately saving the day from what could have been some interesting drama.

 _Pull out a chair_ , Kihyun mouthed and made the relevant motion as they made their way side by side into the dining room.

Wonho stared blankly. This guy couldn’t be serious.

 _I’m serious_. _Not for me_ , Kihyun deliberately looked at his mother next to him and then back at Wonho. _For her._

“Here you go,” Wonho plastered a smile on his face as he held a chair out. Kihyun’s mother smiled fondly back and nodded at Wonho before taking her seat.

Satisfied, Kihyun sat down next to her and patted at the empty seat next to him.

Despite all the torturous pain and suffering Wonho had to go through so far, the dinner spread made up for it, and then some. The food was the fucking _bomb_.

“More rice, dear?” Kihyun’s father asked and Wonho nodded enthusiastically.

“Kihyun has always liked the ones with good appetites,” an uncle sitting across from him laughed. “I trust you cook, too?”

Wide-eyed and mouth full, Wonho tried to rack his memory. Was he briefed on this?

The aunt to Wonho’s side sympathetically patted his back. “He’s pulling your leg. Eat up, now.”

When the table broke up into smaller conversations, Kihyun nudged Wonho’s shoulder. “How do you like the food?”

“Don’t talk to me, I’m having a moment with this chicken,” Wonho looked down at his plate.

“You like it that much?” Kihyun happily munched as he spoke, his eyes crinkling.

“Have you tried it? It’s literally divine. Hold on,” Wonho swallowed his food, stood up, and clinked a fork on his glass. “Hello, hi, may I have your attention,” he swatted Kihyun’s pleading tugs at his pants to sit back down. When the noise came down to a quiet, he cleared his throat. “I would just like to make a toast to this chicken here. Here’s to the most delicious dish I’ve had in living memory. I never thought I’d taste heaven, and now I don’t want to stop. Thank you.”

“Charming, indeed,” Kihyun’s mother spoke up after a moment’s silence, “for making a toast to Kihyun’s own dish. Imagine that.”

Wonho stared at Kihyun, who was now hiding a mortified face behind his hands, and echoed, “Imagine that.”

 

 

 

“He’s gonna see through us. This is it. We’re doomed.”

“Let’s just, breathe for a second?” Kihyun followed Wonho pacing through his living room, nearly colliding into him as the latter stopped in his tracks.

Wonho consequently used his next breath to let out a distressed shriek.

“Listen to me, you overcooked potato,” Kihyun firmly held Wonho’s shoulders and shook the living daylights out of him. “We can work this out. You’re in the presence of a master actor.”

Unintelligible whines continued to come out of the other.

“Now all you need to do is tell me this,” Kihyun took two steps back and slowly spun. “What about me doesn’t scream your boyfriend?”

“Everything,” Wonho blubbered pitifully.

“I could find that insulting,” Kihyun adjusted his glasses. “But I’ll take the high road.”

Wonho’s lips twitched. “Get it? Because you’re sh-”

“Can it. Now let’s get to work.” Kihyun sat at the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees. “How can I be more like your past boyfriends?”

“That’s just it,” Wonho said simply. “I don’t have any.”

“Alright, yeah, okay.”  Kihyun scoffed. “Look, we have two hours to prepare and we don’t get a move on–”

“For real!” Wonho plopped across Kihyun. “I mean, that’s the whole point of… this. I was never into commitment,” he finished with a mumble.

“Huh.”

“So like,” Wonho frowned, “me having a whole boyfriend to begin with is out-of-character. And on top of that, being serious enough to bring him to meet my _family_? I’m telling you, we’re goners.”

Kihyun stared silently, unblinking. “I think I have a fever,” he declared. “Where’s your medicine cabinet?”

Wonho gaped. “What, are we going with the he-only-has-a-month-to-live charade? Can you pull off that kind of dramatic acting, _master_ –”

“No, we are not,” Kihyun patiently stated as he tapped his chin in thought. “I’ll just come as myself. Less confusion that way. So it’ll give us more time to think on our feet. Is that fine?”

Wonho cried out in defeat. “It doesn’t matter. Nobody’s gonna believe us, anyway.”

 

 

 

 

“So you’re the elusive boyfriend, eh?” Wonho’s brother gave Kihyun a once-over as the two stepped inside the house. “What did it take to shackle this one down? Had to beg and plead to get him to stick around, no doubt?” Evidently, pleasantries were not exchanged in this family.

“On the contrary,” Kihyun smirked as he shrugged off his coat. “Your brother is one persistent guy.”

“Well. I can vouch for that.”

 _I knew it, we’re doomed._ Wonho looked up at the ceiling to prevent the pooling tears from falling.

“It’s not that I didn’t like him,” Kihyun glanced at Wonho. “But he wasn’t my usual type. Right, Wonho?”

“Um. Right,” Wonho sighed. “I went through a lot.”

“Huh.” Wonho’s brother stared critically between the two of them. He motioned towards the living room. “Tell us all about it, then.”

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Kihyun whispered as they trailed behind the host. “Just pretend–” He stopped in his tracks and clutched his stomach.

“That you’re pregnant?” Wonho glanced warily.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and let out a shaky breath before walking again. “Pretend you’re madly in love with me. Just follow my lead.”

“Lead to my demise,” Wonho mumbled.

Wonho’s family gathering had far fewer folks, and that somehow made it harder to dodge questions. The kids provided a nice distraction, though. Unlike the ones in Kihyun’s family, Wonho’s nephew and niece threw an absolute ruckus running around the house, their screams never-ending. Wonho was jealous they could throw a fit and society deemed it perfectly acceptable. Whereas him on the other hand-

“Now where were we?” Wonho’s to-be sister-in-law asked, wrestling one of her kids to sit on her lap without avail.

“How the two of us met,” Kihyun motioned at Wonho, his smile sugar-sweet.

“At the library,” Wonho leaned against the couch backrest. He figured that if he was going to be subject to this torture, he might as well get into character. Put on a show. “Kihyun asked me if I knew where the astronomy section was. You know what I said?” He tossed his head back, nose in the air. “It’s right here, because I’m seeing stars in your eyes.”

Wonho’s brother squinted. “You did not.”

“He did _not_ ,” Kihyun insisted, expression bordering on disgust despite a smile still plastered on his face. “And I wouldn’t fall for that middle-school level pick-up line, anyway. Speaking of, it was Wonho who stopped and asked me where the young adult romance novels were–”

“And then I said nevermind, I found one currently being written where you’re standing,” Wonho finished, smiling smugly.

Kihyun shook his head. “It’s hilarious how he’s able to think of just the things he could’ve said that would’ve sent me running.”

“That’s right, because I know you very well, definitely,” Wonho concluded.

“Right.” Kihyun took a measured look at Wonho before turning to their hosts. “Actually, our first meeting was nothing to harp about. But surprised me was just how _easy_ it is to talk to him. That feeling of meeting someone for the first time, but feeling so comfortable and at-home with them, you know?” Kihyun paused as he looked at his hosts, earning murmurs of agreement.

Wonho studied him. A master actor, indeed.

Kihyun continued, his eyelids fluttering and his voice weaker. “Comfort, that’s what pulled me in. As if I’ve known him for years, as if I could know him for years more and would still want to learn more,” he ended with a jagged intake of breath.

“Is everything alright?” the future sister-in-law asked, concerned.

“I’m fine– lovesick, you know,” Kihyun laughed curtly, his face clearly pained.

“Are we back on the you’re-deathly-ill plan?” Wonho fiercely whispered in Kihyun’s ear. “Dude, you gotta keep me in the loop on these things.”

Kihyun scoffed with a grimace. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, a trickle slowly dripping down from his temple.

“Amazing, how are you doing that…” Wonho looked at Kihyun in fear.

“Holy shit, you really are sick?”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Kihyun spoke between grit teeth. Then, louder to his hosts, he added, “I’ll just step outside for a second–”

Kihyun stood up, and then immediately collapsed back onto the couch, unconscious and nearly sliding down to the ground if it weren’t for Wonho’s grip on him.

“Huh.”

And then all Wonho could see was pitch-black.

 

 

 

 

Wonho believed that objective beauty was unattainable.

That’s not to say Wonho didn’t find things beautiful. Of course he did. He _perceived_ things to be beautiful. But nothing _was_ truly beautiful. That the concept of beauty only exists in one’s mind, Wonho was absolutely sure. What determines someone’s criteria of beauty was based on a combination of their current senses –the right color, the right shape, the right proportions – and of their past experiences that molded their judgement – their definition of “right.” Perceiving beauty was, therefore, subjective to the unique combination of one person’s experiences that allowed them to survive their past into the present.

No, Wonho didn’t believe that beauty existed out there in the world. But it did exist in his head, distant memories transformed into feeling. And those feelings were currently telling him that the person dozing off in the armchair occupying the corner of the hospital room was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kihyun stirred. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and squinted at the beeping heart monitor. He reached to the counter and put on his glasses, finally noticing Wonho awake.

“It’s about time. Apparently you fainted a second after I did. I came to, but you needed some additional coaxing, as you can see,” Kihyun walked over, briefly slouching with a contorted face before smiling, and pointed at the IV drip going into Wonho’s arm.

“Kihyun.”

“Now I thought it was cheesy at first, maybe a bit of overkill, getting all affected by me like that. But it worked. Who knew you were a master actor, too. Your brother was sold.”

“Kihyun.”

“Why are you smiling, you pickled onion,” Kihyun gestured around the room. “There’s just us here. You can drop the act.”

“ _Kihyun._ ”

“ _What._ ”

“I think you’re beautiful,” Wonho nodded. “The most beautiful.”

“Alright, maybe the drips dosage is making your head fuzzy. You technically didn’t need them, after all. Hold on, I’ll call the nurse.”

“My head’s fine,” Wonho grumbled, then added quietly, “Are you alright?”

“Of course your head’s fine,” Kihyun patted Wonho’s hair while trying to make out the label on the IV drip. “Now let’s get you checked out and back home.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Wonho, you need to _rest_ ,” Kihyun stressed. “Let’s talk later.”

“You need to rest, too.” Picking at his needle, Wonho murmured. “I think I know your answer.”

Kihyun gently picked up Wonho’s hand out of harm’s way and briefly held on. “Later.”

 

 

 

 

Wonho considered himself a pretty health-conscious person. And for someone who cared so much about his eating and cleaning and exercising, it was unfair how quickly he’d get sick. It turned out that the bug that Kihyun got affected Wonho way more seriously than it did Kihyun.

“It’s because of your upbringing,” Kihyun hollered from Wonho’s kitchen.

Wonho tried to straighten himself up on his bed. “You wanna say something about my mother, say it to my face, you coward,” he yelled back.

“Hold on,” Wonho heard in response. A minute later, a Kihyun holding a tray of steaming soup entered his bedroom. He carefully set the tray down on Wonho’s nightstand and searched the room.

“You were saying?” Wonho crossed his arms.

“Your immune system, you stubborn carrot,” Kihyun pulled up a desk chair near the bed and sat down. “It’s all sorts of messed up because of how clean your childhood probably was.”

“Excuse me? My childhood was clean. Exceptionally so,” Wonho scoffed.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Kihyun grinned. “Think of how vaccinations work,” He gingerly brought a spoonful of soup towards Wonho’s mouth. The latter flatly refused, turning his head. Kihyun sighed. “Look, you gotta let your kids play around in dirt.”

“And if I don’t let them?” Wonho questioned, turning his face back towards Kihyun.

Kihyun second attempt to feeding the soup was a success. “Then I guess I’ll have to kidnap them and raise them on my own. For their own sake.”

“They’ll be fine without you,” Wonho waved off the threat. “You’d make a terrible parent.”

“Not as bad as you’ll be,” Kihyun brought another spoon up, gently blowing on the soup before approaching Wonho. “Trust me, your kids will need me.”

“I _cannot_ have my kids growing up to be mini-Kihyuns,” Wonho shuddered while noisily slurping the soup. “You’ll be a bad influence.”

“Now what’s so bad about being around me?” Kihyun asked.

“Where to begin,” Wonho mumbled, picking at the threads on his blanket.

“If anything, having you as a single parent is gonna make your kids worse off.”

“You take that back.”

Kihyun stuck a tongue out at him. “You won’t have an extra pair of hands from a fake boyfriend when you fall sick out of nowhere again,” Kihyun finished with a chuckle as he picked up another spoonful.

“You know,” Wonho stared at the spoon hovering in front of him. “You really don’t need to be here. I told you, my brother and I aren’t close enough for him to drop by unannounced.”

“I don’t mind,” Kihyun paused. “But I can leave.”

“You don’t mind being here?” Wonho asked slowly.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Kihyun cocked his head, puzzled. “I’m here because I want to be. There’s nothing in the contract about becoming a free-of-cost nanny if the other gets sick.”

Wonho snorted. “If that’s the case,” he then dove forward to grab the spoon with his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun dabbed Wonho’s mouth with a napkin. “So I can stay.”

“If you don’t mind, I don’t mind.”

 

 

 

 

“A simple text back would’ve been enough,” was the first thing Wonho said after opening the door.

“For someone who had to ask whether alcohol is a good way to bring down his fever, a text isn’t enough,” Kihyun stepped into Wonho’s apartment, shrugging off his jacket and toeing off his sneakers. He eyed Wonho’s outfit – or lack thereof. “You may also want to consider wearing a shirt.”

“I wasn’t going to drown myself in beer. It was just a theory,” Wonho snorted. “And it’s _hot_. Except those cold shivers come around. But it’s easier to throw on a blanket than a shirt.”

“A terrible theory. You are _literally_ going to die.” He headed for the kitchen and proceeded to busy himself. Wonho trailed behind him, leaning against the cold steel refrigerator and eyeing Kihyun’s movements.

“Have you checked your temperature?” Kihyun asked over his shoulder.

Wonho nodded, yawning. “It’s up there.”

“Very specific,” Kihyun frowned, glancing at the other. “Go lie down, I’ll be right there. And move out of the way, I need ice for the cold compress.”

Wonho moved aside for a second, and then promptly leaned back against the fridge once the door closed again. He spoke after some silence. “Are you still sick?”

“Nah, I’m cool.”

“Lies,” Wonho placed the back of his hand on Kihyun’s forehead, and yelped from the touch. “Dude, you’re hot.”

“Why, thank you,” Kihyun raked a free hand through his hair. “I try.”

“I’m serious, this cold compress, let me help you– ”

Kihyun laid a palm on Wonho’s chest, softly pushing him. “You never listen to me. I said I’m fine.”

Wonho looked down at the small hand against his skin. “I never listen because you always lie,” he looked up and scrunched up his nose. “Why?”

Kihyun turned to pick up a bowl of ice water. “Listen, I’m taking meds, okay? I can take care of myself.”

“And I can’t take care of myself? Is that it?” Wonho confronted, blocking Kihyun’s exit from the kitchen.

“That’s not it– I just mean– ” Kihyun let out a frustrated huff.

“Give me that,” Wonho pointed at the bowl Kihyun was holding. “And go to my room.”

“And I’m supposed to do what you say?” Kihyun scoffed. “What are you, my parent?”

“Not any more than you are mine,” Wonho gave a leveled stare, to which the latter lowered his shoulders in defeat.

“Lie down,” Wonho jerked his head towards his bed when the two were in the bedroom. He set the bowl down on the nightstand and went into his closet. He returned with a hand towel and a headband, to see an apprehensive Kihyun on the bed with arms folded neatly across his stomach.

“You don’t need to do this,” Kihyun furrowed his brows. “I’m not even that sick.”

“Consider it payment for the soup,” Wonho replied as he dipped the folded towel into the ice bath.

“But I don’t want payment– ” Kihyun rose halfway, to be effortlessly pushed back down.

“Consider it _gratitude_ for the soup, then,” Wonho stressed. He propped the headband on Kihyun’s head to push his bangs from his forehead and removed Kihyun’s glasses, making the other squint.

“A thank you would’ve sufficed.”

“Not for me. Luckily for you, I’m a gentleman,” Wonho bowed his head and received a snort. He paused before asking, “Does your type prefer simple thank-yous?”

“My type?”

“Back at my brother’s place, you said I wasn’t your type,” Wonho poked the towel in the bowl, letting it soak up the cold water before pulling it up and wringing out the excess. “What _is_ your type, then?” 

“Oh, that,” Kihyun chuckled. “I guess I’ve had a couple of types over the years,” he ended with a soft gasp as he felt the cold towel pressed on his forehead.

“Ah,” Wonho nodded, not prompting further.

“Yeah, you know, people and their tastes change,” Kihyun continued while squinting up at the ceiling. “Which gives reason to why once-perfectly good couples break up after some time.”

Wonho picked up the towel and dipped it in the cold water again. “And your taste now?”

“Hmm,” Kihyun closed his eyes, now prepared for the towel. “I think I described it well enough that day. Someone comfortable.”

“Comfortable,” Wonho repeated, tucking a stray strand of hair under Kihyun’s headband.

Kihyun kept his eyes closed and smiled. “Taking pointers for our final exam, are we?”

“Of course,” Wonho returned the smile, perhaps a bit more fondly than he realized.

 

 

 

 

“We could always lie and say we’re still sick,” Wonho said, straightening his tie one last time in front of the mirror. “I’m hardly close with my brother as it is. My extended family may as well be complete strangers.”

“And miss out on our last performance?” Kihyun peeked up from behind Wonho’s shoulder. “Not a chance. We gotta prove how much our acting’s improved.”

“Acting, right,” Wonho’s reflection bit his lip as he looked at a preoccupied Kihyun.

“I’m excited for tonight,” Kihyun continued. “It’ll be a challenge, with a much bigger audience than before. But I have faith in us. We’ll pass with a standing ovation,” he finished with a chortle, beaming.

“It’ll be our last night.”

“So we need to end it with a bang, right on New Year’s Eve,” Kihyun clapped for emphasis. “What do you say, actor Wonho?”

Wonho turned around to face Kihyun, expressionless. He adjusted the other’s bowtie, pinched the crease of his collar, smoothened this bangs, before making eye contact.

“You… really don’t want to see your family, do you?” Kihyun cocked his head. “We don’t need to go, then.”

“No, it’s not that,” Wonho shook his head. “Let’s just, have fun tonight, okay?”

Kihyun hooked his arm through Wonho’s. “Don’t we always?”

 

 

 

 

Wonho’s brother had decided to host the New Year’s family party at a proper venue this year – a humble private hall, complete with catering and a dance floor. His larger family gatherings came around once in a blue moon, with many faces not seen again for a few years.

Kihyun whistled. “Your brother knows how to lay out a spread,” he commented as he guided their way to the buffet line. He turned to Wonho. “Just make sure you stay away from uncooked dishes for a while, though.”

Wonho snorted. “I thought we decided not to baby each other.”

“True, but,” Kihyun brought his lips close to Wonho’s ears, “tonight, you _are_ my baby, remember?”

Wonho pointedly coughed, shuffling his weight between his feet.

 Kihyun grinned. “And besides, you’re still recovering. It’s really just the raw seafood you can’t eat yet, so I’m not asking you to starve.”

“Fine, then, then I’m ordering you to stay away from the desserts,” Wonho tutted at the other’s protests. “Can’t help it, you’re my baby, too,” Wonho stuck a tongue out at a mildly flustered Kihyun.

Once the two got their plates of food, they meandered through the hall to find an empty table and settled down. The food wasn’t Kihyun-great, Wonho thought, but there were a few standout dishes.

Wonho pushed his plate towards Kihyun and held out a spoon. “Feed me, one last time?”

“So melodramatic, we are,” Kihyun joked, but took the offering anyway. He brought a spoonful of cake to Wonho’s mouth, and the latter happily accepted and smacked his lips.

“It’s a pity I can’t eat the cake,” Kihyun pouted. “It would be real nice if I could.”

Wonho swallowed his mouthful and wagged his finger. “You can’t eat the cake if you already have one as your boyfriend.”

“Fair point,” Kihyun mused. “You’d make for a sweeter dessert than a cake, anyway.”

Wonho let out a short laugh, scratching at the warmth creeping up his neck and all of a sudden becoming too interested in his plate of food.

“I take it you two are enjoying yourselves?” Wonho heard a familiar voice from across the table. He looked up to see his brother staring at him curiously. “That’s a new look on you, Wonho. Looking good.”

“Right?” Kihyun piped up. “The tie was my selection.”

Wonho’s brother smiled at Kihyun. “You suit him. Well then, please feel free to grab a drink! We have an open bar.”

“Did you hear that?” Kihyun giggled as he nudged Wonho once his brother left. “I suit you.”

“Uh-huh,” Wonho mumbled. “I’m gonna get us some drinks.”

“Sure, I’ll be here,” Kihyun waved.

When Wonho got back, Kihyun nodded towards the nearly-empty dance floor. Aside from a few drunk uncles, the space was clear. “Doesn’t look like this crowd is the dancing type. Wanna show them how it’s done?”

“I don’t know how to dance,” Wonho replied after throwing back the entire glass of wine in one go. “But I’m ready.”

Kihyun laughed. “Let’s dance like there’s no tomorrow!”

One, two hours passed as they gave it their all, not even slightly synchronized with their own bodies, much less with each other. Their energy attracted the attention of other party guests, who soon joined in. Wonho didn’t know dancing, but Kihyun knew even less. Despite that, Kihyun’s confidence and absolute joy when he danced prompted Wonho to fully let loose. Towards the end of the night, they clutched their stomachs from laughing so hard, nearly falling on each other as they maneuvered their way out of the pit.

Reality came crashing back to Wonho once they were out of the crowd. He became acutely aware of the bass of the music vibrating through his body. He became aware of the colorful mood lighting dancing on the beautiful boy’s face in front of him. And looking at the countdown timer at the front of the hall, he became aware of just how little time they had before it was all over.

“Hold on, I’ll get some more drinks for us.” Wonho yelled into Kihyun’s ear, and received an okay hand sign.

“You’re getting more antsy the closer it gets to midnight, mister Cinderella,” Kihyun took a glass from Wonho’s hands when he arrived. “Everything good?”

“Everything’s peachy,” Wonho responded, positively glum.

Kihyun laughed. “You’re a worse liar than I am. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Can we step outside?” As if prompted, right after Wonho’s response, his brother made an announcement, signaling the countdown starting in five minutes.

Kihyun looked at Wonho and nodded. “Let’s get our jackets.”

The two brought their glasses out to the curb and sat down. Out in the distance, a few sparse fireworks were already lighting up the night in pre-celebration of the incoming year.

“I’m not into labels,” Wonho started after some silence, nursing his wine. “Like, when it comes to relationships. Setting up boundaries, closing ourselves into boxes and restricting our hearts and all that, but – and I don’t want to ask you for something that I myself aren’t comfortable enough with yet – what I’m trying to say is,” Wonho took a deep breath. “I like you. Can we meet again, next year?”

Kihyun’s confused face morphed into one of dawning understanding as Wonho finished. He slowly took a sip of his wine and stared ahead. “You really thought that I’m just going to leave you, never to see you again?”

Wonho stuttered. “But the contract says we can’t…”

“You thought I was going to base what I can and cannot do with my future around a contract written by _Hyungwon_ , of all people?” Kihyun turned and smiled warmly at Wonho. “You absolutely dense rutabaga.”

“So,” Wonho began. “You’re okay with breaking the contract?”

“Of course I am!” Kihyun exclaimed. “That last clause didn’t sit right with me from the start. We should ‘go our separate ways after the term ends, never to see each other again?’ What bullshit. I even responded to Hyungwon’s email to modify it, but that lazy asshole never responded to me.”

“Yeah! That’s bullshit!” Wonho repeated, furrowing his brows. “Whatever made him think of that clause.”

Kihyun laid a hand on Wonho’s knee. “I like you, too, Wonho. And I don’t want you to jump into anything you’re not comfortable with, either. But let’s meet each other next year.”

“Next year, then.” Wonho hooked his arm through Kihyun’s, and the two stayed quiet for a minute in silence. And soon enough, out in the distance, they heard the rapid bursts of fireworks as dozens of rockets flew into the air and exploded in succession, adding a breathtaking rainbow of colors to fight the darkness from the year before. Wonho took in a deep breath, and felt the other do the same beside him.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Wonho.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic! i actually planned to write strangers to lovers kiho but this wonho needs his own sweet time to get beyond a holding hands stage and i didn't want to rush him. i hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
